


The Son of Medusa

by JaeSeok1



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Angst, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Im Jaebum | JB-Centric, M/M, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-07-18 01:34:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16108016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaeSeok1/pseuds/JaeSeok1
Summary: Im Jaebum lived a semi-normal teenage life, aside from having to wear sunglasses all the time, and from being Medusa's mortal offspring.OrJaebum is wanted dead for being the last gorgon relative and his friends he meets at camp try to keep that from happening.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Because there is no way i can tag this, there may or amy not be smut. The only way i could include that is from saying it here. It just depends on how the story will go.

I have this tendency to use the first chapter to inteoduce the characters sometimes so here ya go :DD

Im Jaebum, 18 years old, the Son of Medusa.  
Has inherited Medusa's cursed eyes and is wanted dead because he is the last of the gorgon relatives.

Jackson Wang, 22 years old, Satyr.  
Has been Jaebum's protector ever since he entered his senior year of high school and lied about his age to be able to get into the school as a student.

Kim Yugyeom, 19 years old, Centaur.  
Had accompanied Jackson on his little quest to watch over Jaebum and make sure he's safe, also lied about his age to get into the school.

Jung Hoseok, 21 years old, Son of Apollo.  
Camp nurse, top Archer, Fast reflexes, helps Jaebum out whenever he's hurt and tries to one up himself against Youngjae.

Choi Youngjae, 20 years old, Son of Artemis.  
Has Healing powers, Animal shifting, Top Archer, tries to one up Hoseok. Also tries to help Jaebum when he's hurt.

Kim Namjoon, 21 years old, Son of Athena.  
Has Athena's war intelligence, Stamina, Reflexes, and Regeneration, scares Jaebum alot because of their parents' past but tries to get on his good side.

Jeon Jungkook, 19 years old, Son of Ares.  
Has a bad temper, courtesy of his father, also has good War and Fighting abilities, he tries not to be so hostile around Jaebum but can't help himself.

Park Jimin, 20 years old, Son of Hermes.  
Has Speed, fast Reflexes, and Super Strength, always tries to imoress Jaebum with expensive looking items but fails all the time because Jaebum's attention is usually taken away from him.

Kim Taehyung, 20 years old, Son of Haphaestus.  
Has his father's blacksmith abilities, also has the ability to use fire and metal at his will, doesn't try to impress Jaebum unlike the others, he actually tries to avoid him because of his shy nature.

Min Yoongi, 22 years old, Son of Dionysus.  
Has Resistance to Injury and Superhuman Strength, can also make Wine and vines grow. He doesn't try to impress Jaebum either mainly because he finds it to be a waste of time, though that doesn't mean he doesn't admire the younger male. Does also unintentionally flirt with Jaebum

Kim Seokjin, 23 years old, Son of Aphrodite.  
Has the ability to make people fall in love with him or others, also appears a certain way to different people based on their tastes (appears the same to the main 14), always tries to keep Jaebum's attention on him without using his powers cause he thinks that'll be cheating.

Mark Tuan, 23 years old, Son of Aphrodite.  
Can turn plain items into things of Beauty, also has the same appearance ability as Seokjin, doesn't try to impress Jaebum but does try to understand him more.

Park Jinyoung, 21 years old, Son of Poseidon.  
Only son of the big 3, has the same powers as poseidon himself, is treated like demigod royalty because of his status and he hates it. Cares for Jaebum more as a little brother, not as anything more. Jaebum sees him as a big brother too.

Bambam, 19 years old, Son of Hera  
Has Super Strength and Injury Resistance. Can bless or curse marriages which he never does. Sees Jaebum as a little brother as well, and vice versa.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to update this sooner and i'm sorrryyyyy but oh well, i'm updating it now so that's good! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

As a young boy, Jaebum was usually very outgoing, very happy. Although he always wore glasses, courtesy of his father, he didn't really question anything. All his friends did though, when he was still in his first year of school.

He was the only one to wear sunglasses all day, even in the class. All his friends always wondered what color his eyes were, but he never took the glasses off since his father told him he couldn’t, that he’s not supposed to.

It was halfway through the year, and he had a good amount of friends. They were all sitting down around a tree after just playing a game of tag, when one of the kids turned to Jaebum. ”Hey Jae, why don’t you take off your glasses? Isn't It hard to see?” Her voice was light and curious.

Jaebum shook his head. ”No i can see fine.” “ Why can’t you just take them off? We wanna see you without them.” The girl pushed on.

Jaebum hesitated. He’s never taken his glasses off in front of anyone, not even his dad. He had no time to respond when a hand shot up towards his glasses, grabbing the nose piece before pulling them off.

His eyes locked with the young girl and what happened next was horrifying. His eyes glowed a bright silver as he stared wide eyed at the girl turning stone infront of him.

The kids around him screamed, all scrambling to get up and run. Jaebum’s breathing quickened as he snatched his glasses off of the floor and got up, running to his classroom.

His teacher was already running outside to check on the screaming kids as Jaebum slipped past her and went inside. He felt the fresh tears slip down his face as he grabbed his bag.

He was lucky his house was just around the corner, he wouldn’t have to run for so long.

He ran home, his glasses back on. Tears of fear still kept falling as he pushed past people who were in the way.

He got to the front door of his home and went in, slamming the door behind him. ”Dad!!” He exclaimed dropping his bag and going to the rushed to the living room.

“Jaebum?? What are you doing home so early?? Why are you crying??” His dad’s worried voice sounded when he saw his 7 year old son enter the living room with tears streaming his face.

“D-dad there’s s-somet-thing wrong with m-me.” Jaebum said as he threw himself into his dad’s chest.

“What do you mean??” “a-a g-girl, s-she took my glasses o-off and su-suddenly she was s-stone!” Jaebum explained, his voice cracking in between.

“E-everyone looked so scared of me dad, i d-didn’t like it.” He added on with a sob.

His dad didn’t explain anything to him, didn’t explain the reasons behind what happened. All he did was tell Jaebum to go upstairs, to pack everything he needed.

Jaebum wanted to ask more questions, but his dad only said it was for his safety. Jaebum didn’t bother with any more talk and went straight upstairs, packing his clothes in one of his suitcases.

The left the city the next morning and have really been on the move every time that same thing happened. Whenever people got too curious, the same fate happened to them that happened to that little girl.

He was never in the same school for more than half of the year, maybe a whole year if he got lucky. But he always ended up having to move with his dad.

He still doesn’t understand the reason behind why he has this curse, that’s what he’s been calling it.

He’s never taken his glasses off unless he’s completely alone, somewhere where no one would walk in on him. And that is his bedroom. That’s the only place he’ll ever have them off.

He has moved schools quite a lot, despite not wanting to. Then again he never had a choice in that. Whenever someone got a little suspicious of him, he would tell his dad and they would move right away.

He’s in his senior year of high school now, and it has been over 3 months since he moved here. So far, nothing terribly bad has happened.

During those 3 months of being here, he met two guys that were really nice to him, never bothered him about his glasses and never asked about his previous schools or anything like that.

Jackson and Yugyeom certainly didn’t look like people who would hang out with a guy like Jaebum. Unlike them, Jaebum wore leather Jackets and black jeans with combat boots or something of similarity.

Jackson and Yugyeom wore comfy sweaters and converse. They also were both handicapped, Jackson needed crutches to walk and Yugyeom was stuck in a wheelchair.

Jaebum was surprised to say the least when they approached him the first time they met. Now he can’t really get rid of them. They’ve hung out with him everyday for the last 3 months and honestly, Jaebum enjoys it so much since their his first real friends in the past 10 years.

Currently, they were all on their way to their history class, Jaebum had his glasses on like always, and Yugyeom and Jackson were both beside him.

“Hey Jae, i don’t think you have to worry about turning in the project today. I heard Mr. Lee is out sick today!” Yugyeom said, looking up at Jaebum.

Jae tipped his head back in relief. ”Oh thank god, hopefully my computer boots back up by tonight then.” He says in a sigh.

As they walk to the door, Jaebum opens the door, allowing the two others to walk in before him as he pushes his sunglasses up the bridge of his nose, stepping in after.

He went to his seat and placed his bag down beside him. He looked to the front of the classroom, seeing Jackson and Yugyeom in their seats in the front. He also noticed the short female standing in front of the class.

‘That must be the substitute i’m guessing.’ He thought to himself as he leaned back in his seat.

Class started normally, or as normal as it can with a substitute, the teacher introduced herself as Ms. Park, took attendance, and then told them about the field trip they would be going on.

They get 30 minutes free before the bus arrives for them to board, and the trio all wait outfront where no one else was.

Jae was looking down at his phone, his glasses raised up just a bit to see the screen, but not enough so people can look him in the eye.

Yugyeom and Jackson were talking about who knows what beside him, probably some video game. “Hey Jae.” Yugyeom called the older male.

Jaebum let his glasses slip back into place as he looked over at Yugyeom and hummed in response. “There’s some girls staring at you.” Yugyeom said, jerking his head over to where a group of girls were standing and they were indeed looking at Jaebum as he turned his head towards them.

They looked away instantly and he only brushed it off. He didn’t want to deal with them, especially if they have some kind of crush on him.

The bus pulled up moments later and all the students came to the front, boarding the bus. Jaebum and one of the other male students helped Yugyeom to get on and then helped Jackson as well.

Jackson and Yugyeom went to the back, Jaebum followed after, avoiding the group of girls who were sitting in the seats in front of him.

It felt weird having them glance at him so much. He was so used to being ignored. He brushed their glances off and leaned his head back against his seat, crossing his arms over his chest as he waited for them to arrive to their destination.

After an uncomfortable 45 minute drive, they arrived. The bus stopped in front of the museum and all the students piled off. Once again, Jaebum and a few of the male students helped Yugyeom off the bus.

Ms. Park led the students all inside and their guide was already waiting for them inside. Jaebun was already bored when he heard the guide’s voice. He wasn’t showing much interest in his job clearly.

“Mr. Im.” Jaebum looked at the guide and Ms. park when his name was called. ”Yes Ms. Park?” He raised a brow.

“They said no sunglasses allowed inside, do you mind taking yours off?” Ms. Park asked, tilting her head a bit.

Jaebum’s hand shot up to push his glasses up. “S-sorry i can't. I need to keep them on for medical purposes…” he used the same excuse he’s been using all these years.

Ms. park narrowed her eyes while the guide only shrugged. “If you need them on then keep ‘em.” He said and began with the tour of the museum, telling the students about the exhibits.

Yugyeom and Jackson stayed beside Jaebum the entire time of the tour. The only time they weren’t by his side was when Ms. Park called him over to talk.

She opened a door and allowed him to enter first and walked in after him. “So did i do something wrong Ms. Park? Or-” He stopped talking when he turned to look at the teacher, only to see she wasn’t there.

He heard a shrill cry come from above and looked up, his jaw dropping open as he saw some weird skinless creature.

“ What the fu-” He moved the run to the door only to feel that thing – whatever it was – begin to pull him off the ground.

“ What the fuck! Get off me let me go!!” He struggled and kicked and that when the door slammed open, causing the thing to drop him.

He landed on the floor with a groan as he held his head. His glasses have flown off a few feet from him and when he looked up against the creature that was diving back down to him, his eyes glowed that familiar silver from years ago.

The thing turned to stone in midair and fell to the ground beside Jaebum who cradled his head, the stone shattering on impact with the floor.

“Dammit they found him, Jackson you know what we need to do. Get him outta here.” Yugyeom’s voice sounded and Jaebum quickly looked around for his sunglasses and out them on before looking at the two.

“What do you mean Yugyeom??” He asked as he stood up, looking back at the stone on the floor before looking back at them.

“Don’t ask any questions, just follow me Jae.” Jackson said before turning and heading out the door his crutches making clicking sounds on the ground as he moved.

Jaebum looked at Yugyeom who only motioned towards the door in response. Jaebum only shook his head and grabbed his bag off the floor before following after Jackson.

They walked down the street, now about a couple blocks from the museum. ”Jackson do you mind explaining to me what the hell that thing was??? Where was it gonna take me??”

“ Somewhere, i’m not the one you should be asking Jae. Now let’s go, we need to get your dad.” Jackson began moving faster and Jae followed.

They got to Jaebum’s house and upon entering, they heard nothing.” Mr. Im! If you’re here, you should know Jaebum needs to leave right now!” Jackson exclaimed and immediately he heard a round of footsteps coming from the hallway.

Jaebum’s dad appeared from the hallway and didn’t question why his son had to leave, only grabbed his car keys and walked over to the duo.

Jackson turned and walked back outside and Jaebum and his father followed.

In the car was quiet aside from the soft tune of the radio. They were on the freeway, going who knows where.

“Dad do you know what the hell is going on?? Why do i need to leave??” Jaebum asked, looking at his dad who was driving.

“I can’t explain that to you, you'll understand when we get there Jae.. This is for your safety.” Mr. im said nothing more and Jaebum’s brows furrowed.

The ride was silent, and they drove as night fell over them. They passed by some cows grazing in a pasture and Jaebum was near asleep when he heard rumbling, causing him to wake up.

“What was that??” He asks, looking at his dad. ”Nothing, just ignore it. It’ll go away.” was how his dad responded.

“Mr. Im, we can turn here.” Jackson said, leaning forward in his seat to point at a right turn into a forest.

“Can one of you guys explain to me what the hell is going o-” Jaebum stopped speaking when the rumbling from before picked up again, causing the car to shake and steer off road.

Jackson turned to look out through the back window. ”U-um Mr. Im, you might wanna step on it, we have company.” the younger male said, turning his head back to the two upfront.

Jaebum’s dad didn’t question anything as he stepped on the gas, the car speeding forwards until he turned i to the forest.

Jaebum turned to look behind them just in time to catch the glimpse of something that looked far from human.

“What the fuck is that?!” He exclaimed, gripping on his seat.

“A minotaur.” “A what?!” “I’ll explain it later Jaebum.” Jackson sounded kind of fed up with all of Jaebum’s questions.

Jaebum only sat back in his seat, pushing his sunglasses up that had fallen down to the bridge of his nose. His mind was racing with so much questions but he bit his tongue so he wouldn’t ask any of them.

He looked out the front window to see a giant gate like structure as his dad stopped the car. ”Hurry Jackson, get him inside.” Mr. Im said, not looking away from his steering wheel.

Jaebum looked at his dad, eyebrows furrowed.”Are you not coming with??”

“It’s not that i don’t want to, i just can’t… trust me Jaebum when i say you'll be better off with Jackson then you would with me anyways.” his dad repeated.

Jaebum was gonna shake something but his door opened and he looked over, seeing Jackson without his crutches. ”Where are your- what the fuck?!” 

Jaebum leaned away from Jackson upon seeing that his lower half wasn’t human.” I’ll answer your questions later, if you want to live then come on.” Jackson said, grabbing Jaebum’s wrist and dragging him out of the car, pulling him towards the gate.

As the approached the gate, the rumbling from before picked up once more and Jackson turned to see that minotaur from before coming up behind them, hot on their heels.

“Come on can’t you run any faster?” Jackson questioned as he looked at Jaebum.

“I’m sorry i don’t have fucking goat legs like you, i can’t exactly run as fast as you hop.”

“I do not hop!”

“You’re hopping right now!”

“Am not!!” Jackson exclaimed as he pulled Jaebum through the structure. Jaebum turned his head to see his dad’s car long gone. When did he leave?

The monster chasing them was gone too from what he could see. Jackson turned to look where Jaebum was looking.” Come on, Yugyeom’s waiting-”

A piercing roar broke his sentence. Jaebum brought his hands up to cover his ears, his eyes squeezing shut.

It rang in his ears, making his head pound painfully. “Ugh what the fuck…?” He muttered as he opened his eyes again.” Jaebum, hey Jae look at me.” Jackson’s voice was fuzzy as Jaebum’s vision dotted with black spots before he fell over.


	3. Chapter 3

Jaebum woke up to chattering coming from outside He groggily opened his eyes to see the roof of a tent above him. He blinked a few times and abruptly sat, eyes wide.

He looked around, patting the bed and around on the floor. ”Fuck fuck fuck.” He tried shielding his eyes from anyone around him, one of his hands blocking his eyes from view.

“Jaebum you’re awake!” A familiar voice rang and Jaebum fell off the bed upon realizing who it was. “Woah you ok man?” Jackson asked, going over to Jaebum’s side and grabbing his arm.

Jaebum side glanced at where Jackson was, eyes widening again upon seeing the fur and hooves beside him.

Jackson pulled Jaebum up onto his feet and Jaebum’s hand shot up to cover his eyes. “So that was real?” His voice was slow.

Jackson picked up on what he was talking about instantly. “Yeah it was. And i think you need these.” Jackson placed Jaebum’s sunglasses in his hand.

Jaebum took the glasses, putting them on over his eyes. He looked up at Jackson finally and was still mildly confused at how one of his friends has goat legs.

“Don’t stare it's rude.” Jaebum looked away. “Where exactly am i?” He asked, looking around. “The camp infirmary.” Jackson answered.

”Ya know you were out for three days? Would’ve been longer if it weren’t for Hoseok.” the male asked.

“The camp infirmary? Hoseok?” Jaebum asked, raising a brow. “Yes, the camp infirmary, and hsi name is Jung Hoseok. He’s, i guess you could call a nurse? He’s the Son of Apollo.” Jackson replied.

“Apollo?? You mean that greek god?” Jaebum questioned and Jackson nodded. “Yup. Hoseok has healing powers just like Apollo, along with a few other things he inherited.” Jackson said, then kinda hopped over to the entrance of the tent and poked his head out.

“Hoseok!” He shouted before pulling his head back in and looking at Jaebum. “He’s coming.” He said with a smile as he walked back over to Jaebum.

“Can i.. Can i ask what you are exactly? If it's not too rude sounding.” Jaebum asks, brows furrowed slightly as he looks Jackson up and down.

“I’m whats considered a myth, i guess. Satyr is the proper term for my kind. We’re half goat basically.” Jackson explained as best as he could as he sat on a nearby stool.

“And you use crutches so people don’t find out about you?” Jaebum questioned. Jackson nodded. “Yup i do, makes people less likely to question anything.” 

Footsteps were heard entering the tent and both of the males looked over, seeing a boy with orange hair and soft brown eyes.

“Ah you’re awake! That’s good. I was worried my power didn’t work on you since you didn’t wake up right away.” The male walked over to them and held his hand out to Jaebum.

“I’m Hoseok, son of Apollo, nice to meet you Jaebum.” Hoseok introduced himself with a heart shaped smile on his face.

Jaebum took his hand and shook it slightly with a small nervous smile on his face. “Uh yeah, nice to meet you too..” He said with uncertainty.

“I bet you’re still lost on this entire thing huh?” Hoseok asked as he pulled his hand away. Jaebum only nods. He was very lost.

“You know why you wear those glasses right, Jae?” Hoseok asked as he crossed his arms. “Uh yeah.. It’s because whenever i dont have them on, someone ends up as stone.” Jaebum rubbed the back of his neck.

“Do you know why that happens?” Hoseok tilted his head, his soft brown eyes looking at Jaebum’s eyes through the glasses.

Jaebum shook his head. “No i don’t. No one ever told me anything.” He replied. Hoseok only nodded and looked at Jackson. “You think Yugyeom should be the one to show him?”

“I think he should.” Jackson nodded. “Then take him to him. I have to go practice.” Hoseok said before looking back at Jaebum. “Don’t get hurt out there, those demigods out there are crazy. I’ll see you later.” He said before turning and walking out.

“Other… you mean there are more of these god offsprings??” Jackson only nodded at Jaebum’s surprise before walking out of the tent with the younger male following.

They both walked down the trail leading down to a training area where a bunch of other people were either in an obstacle course or practicing their archery.

Jaebum’s attention was attracted over to Hoseok who was aiming an arrow at one of the targets that were at least a yard away.

Another boy beside Hoseok was also aiming an arrow at the target, pulling the string of the bow back. The boy had dark brown hair, soft chocolate brown eyes that seemed equally as fierce as Hoseok’s did as they focuses on their targets.

“Hey Jack, who’s that beside Hoseok?” Jaebum had stopped in his tracks as he watched the two release their arrows at the same time, both arrows hitting the center of their targets.

Jackson looked back at Jaebum then to the boy he was looking at. “Ah, that’s Youngjae, son of Artemis. He may look a little mean right now but he’s actually a real fluff ball. Not to mention he can kinda shift into animals because of his mom.” Jackson answered.

“Come on now, Yugyeom is down by the trails.” Jackson said, grabbing Jaebum’s wrist and pulling him off.

Jaebum kept his gaze on the two archers before turning away and falling Jackson. Jackson brought him down to an area where a group of people were sword fighting.

Jaebum looked at the people who were in the middle of some practice fights and his gaze trained onto a silver haired male who moved so smoothly as he twisted about, using his sword easily against his opponent who had cherry pink hair who seemed more aggressive in his fighting stance.

He had once again stopped in his tracks to watch the two fight, unaware of Jackson calling him.

“Hey, Jae come on.” Jackson said, before looking over at where he was staring. He let out a scoff. “You don’t really wanna get involved with them.” 

“What, why??” Jaebum’s brows furrowed as he turned to look at Jackson. “The silver haired one is the son of Athena, Kim Namjoon. Cherry over there is the son of Ares, Jeon Jungkook. They’re both aggressive in nature, but Namjoon has brains so he knows how to take you down easily.” Jackson answered as the two they were talking about stopped fighting, both breathing heavily.

“Ares and Athena had kids with humans??” Jaebum sounded genuinely surprised as Jackson dragged him off once more.

“ It is kinda surprising but yes they did. Now come on, Yugyeom is just down this hill.” Jackson said as he dragged Jaebum over to where a trail started, a steep hill going down the opposite side of the trail where a little sandy area was surrounded by the ocean.

Jaebum looked over at the water before the pounding of hooves was heard, he turned his head, expecting to see some riders on their horses but instead, he sees men and women with horse bodies instead of regular legs. “Centaurs??” His eyes widened

Jaebum looked at the center of the small group, he could spot a familiar head of dark blue hair. “No way! Is that Yugyeom??” He looked at Jackson.

“Yup it is. Come on!” Jackson said before rushing down the trail, Jaebum following behind him.

Yugyeom strayed away from the group of centaurs and made his way over to Jaebum and Jackson. “Jaebum i see you’re up finally.”

“Yeah i am. Holy shit, you’re part horse.” Jaebum ran his hands through his hair. Yugyeom let out a snort at Jaebum’s reaction.

“Yes i am.” Yugyeom said with a smile. “Yugyeom, do you think you can show Jaebum where his tent is?” Jackson asked.

Yugyeom nodded. “Sure i’m not doing anything important anyways. Come on Jae.” The centaur said before walking off, Jaebum and Jackson following.

They walked back up to where the infirmary was and went past it, the opposite way to where they went before.

They passed dozens of tents, all belonging to different demigods. Jaebum was so busy looking around he didn't notice a male coming up to him.

He jerked slightly when someone wrapped their arms around his and he turned his head, seeing a boy with soft pink hair and brown eyes that had a rosy hue to them.

“What’s your name cutie?” the male said, leaning into Jaebum a bit. Jaebum caught a whiff of his vanilla perfume he had on and scrunched his nose slightly.

“Uh J-jaebum, my name’s Jaebum.” the glasses wearing boy felt stupid for stuttering, but the male in front of him was so beautiful he couldn’t help but feel flustered.

“I’m Seokjin, one of Aphrodite’s sons, but you can call me Jin. Nice to meet you.” the male introduced himself. “Ah Jin, can you not use your powers on the new kid? He just woke up not too long ago.” Yugyeom said, his arms crossed over his chest as he looked at the duo.

“But he’s so cute, you can’t keep him from me.” Jin snaked his arms around Jaebum’s neck. “I uh…” Jaebum looked over at his two friends for help.

“Come on Jin, we need to show him his tent.” Jackson sighed. Seokjin pouts but reluctantly lets go of Jaebum. “Fine.” He says with a huff before looking back at Jaebum and leaving a kiss on his cheek, dangerously close to his lips. “I’ll see you later.” he says before turning and skipping off to a boy with equally pink hair.

Jaebum blinks a few times, a heavy blush still on his cheeks and anyone who looked at him could tell his eyes were wide behind his sunglasses.

“Come on Jaebum, we have to get you settled in before we can do anything else.” Jackson said, grabbing Jaebum by the front of his shirt and pulling him.

They walked past some more tents before they stopped in front of one tent in particular that was covered by the tall trees leaving it in the shade. The other tents were set out in the sun.

“Here’s your tent Jaebum.” Yugyeom said, pulling the flap aside to show the entrance of it. It looked small from the outside but once Jaebum stepped inside he was proved wrong.

It was big, big enough to have two whole bookshelves, a closet and at least a queen sized bed –he got a little cot instead though so there was a lot of room.

Jaebum looked around, taking notice of all the patterns hung up on the roof of the tent. They looked an awful lot like snake skin.

Jaebum also noticed the floor was covered with a reptilian-like rug. He raised a brow at this, confusion quickly filling him. He heard hissing and looked over at the entrance of the tent, only to see two small green snakes slither in between Yugyeom’s legs.

“What..” He muttered. “Do you still have no clue who your mom is Jaebum?” Yugyeom asked, looking at the younger male.

Jaebum shook his head. “Nope, i’m still kinda lost.” he responds. “We’ll give you a hint then.” Jackson says before motioning over to a shield with a kinda familiar face on it.

Jaebum looked over at the shield, stepping closer to it and he picked it up. He lifted his glasses up a bit to see more clearly and his eyes were wide.

“No way, Medusa is my mom?” Jaebum let his glasses fall back over his eyes again as he looked at his friends.

Yugyeom nodded. “Yup. You’re the only offspring she had with a mortal.” Jaebum placed the shield back on the table.

“Holy shit. Wait if i’m the son of a monster then what am i doing in a camp of demigods?? I wouldn't even be considered a demigod.” Jaebum brows furrowed as he looked at Jackson.

The satyr only shrugs. “Well don’t look at me. I’m just your protector.” Jaebum tilted his head in confusion. “Protector??”

“Yes, protector. That’s what Satyrs do. We protect demigods or gods, basically anyone we’re assigned too.” Jackson explained and Jaebum rubbed his head.

“This is way too much information to take in.” the youngest muttered. There was a lot for him to learn and he needed to learn so much in one day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for not uploading in a while, life is a bit hectic rn so i hope this chapter makes up for it! :))

After Jackson and Yugyeom helped clear a few more things up about why Jaebum was there, they led him back out to the fighting area.

When they got there, Jaebum immediately noticed the two he saw fighting earlier. Kim Namjoon and Jeon Jungkook both looked really intimidating as they clashed swords.

He watched as Namjoon managed to knock the cherry haired boy down with a hit to the ribs and he aimed the sword’s point at his neck.

Jaebum blinked a few times behind his glasses and when he noticed Namjoon’s eyes were on him, he felt a chill go down his spine.

“You ok, Jae? You look a little shaken up.” Yugyeom pointed out, tilting his head a bit. “Um.. Ya know, i remember reading somewhere that uh, Athena a-and Medusa don’t get along very well so um.. Does that mean it would be hard for me and that guy to get along??” Jaebum looked away from the fighter and over at his friends.

“I mean that really depends. Do you want history to repeat itself between the two of you?” Jackson raised a brow as he crossed his arms. Jaebum shook his head quickly, his glasses hiding how his eyes widen.

No, of course he doesn’t want history to repeat itself. He doesn’t want the son of a war goddess to hate him or anything like that. He doesn't want to DIE. He's WAY to young to die.

“Come on then. If you have a good first impression on him then i think you'll be safe from his wrath.” Jackson said as he grabbed Jaebum’s wrist as always and pulled him towards the duo.

Yugyeom walked beside Jackson as the youngest was being dragged. Jackson only let Jaebum go once they reached the two warriors, causing Jaebum to stumble a small bit.

“Hey Namjoon, Jungkook, nice to see the both of you again.” Yugyeom greeted the duo. “Nice to see you again too Yugyeom.” Namjoon’s voice was a bit deeper than Jaebum expected and it caught him off guard.

“How’s practice going? Are you still being beat Jungkook?” Jackson asked, quickly dodging a fist that was aimed at him. “Hey hey come on i was joking.” He laughed.

Jungkook only rolled his eyes, before glancing over at Jaebum who was fixing his glasses. “Who’s he?” He asks, arms crossed over his chest.

Jackson looks at Jaebum and pulls him in front of him. “This is Jaebum, He’s-” “The son of Medusa, he’s the talk of the camp.” Namjoon finished Jackson’s sentence.

Jaebum kept his hands in his pockets and he hoped it wasn't obvious that he was avoiding looking into the sharp gaze of the taller warrior.

Jaebum couldn’t help the slight flinch he did when Namjoon held a hand out for Jaebum to shake. “I’m Namjoon, son of Athena which you probably already knew considering you're with Jackson.” 

Jaebum glanced at his hand before taking it and shaking it. “Uh yeah um nice to meet you.” He cursed at himself mentally for stuttering. He pulled his hand back just as Namjoon pulled his back.

“Don’t be so scared, i’m not as scary as my mom, i won’t curse you or anything.” Namjoon said with an eye roll. Jaebum chuckled nervously. “Uh yeah sorry i’ll try not to be.” He rubbed the back of his neck.

Jaebum felt awkward suddenly as the satyr and centaur picked a conversation up easily with the warriors.

He felt like he didn’t belong there amongst the children of actual gods. He felt stares pierce into his back and he didn’t have the courage to turn around to see if those stares were good or bad.

Most likely bad, he told himself. He was the son of a gorgon, who would look at him nicely anyways? He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose before he tapped on Jackson’s shoulder slightly.

Said male turned to look at him with a questioning gaze. “I’m gonna head back to my tent, if that's alright with you guys.” Jaebum said, hoping his glasses hide the anxiety that showed in his eyes.

Jackson didn’t ask what was wrong, only nodded. “Alright, be careful on your way up there.” The satyr patted Jaebum’s back slightly before the younger male turned and walked off.

Jaebum kept his gaze on the ground or ahead of him, he tried not to make any eye contact with any of the demigods, knowing that none of their stares were even close to being friendly.

He walked past the infirmary, where when he glanced inside, he saw Hoseok along with Youngjae, the one he saw earlier with the orange haired male, inside.

He saw a boy with blonde hair sitting on one of the beds in front of them, sporting a bandage wrapped around his right arm.

Jaebum didn't wanna bother them, nor did he want to go interact with Hoseok. The male seemed nice in front of Jackson, he wasn’t sure how he would act if his protector wasn’t there.

He let out a soft sigh as he kept walking to his tent. He felt oddly alone as he walked. Yes he was alone all the time besides his two companions but now it just felt… different.

No matter how much people were walking around him, trying to refrain from bumping into him, he felt like he wasn’t supposed to be there at that camp.

He stepped into his tent and sat on the small makeshift bed in the corner of it. He rubbed at his forehead and all he wanted now was to go home.

As he stared off into space, he didn't notice the soft footsteps that entered his tent. He only noticed someone was right there when he saw black converse shoes in the corner of his vision.

He quickly jumped back and away, moving his gaze up to see the pink haired boy he saw earlier, not Seokjin, it was the one he didn’t get to meet.

“Sorry to disturb you, i just saw you alone and i wanted to know if you wanted any company..” The boys said, his hands behind his back.

Jaebum blinked a few times. He was just as beautiful as Seokjin was. “Are.. Are you Aphrodite’s…” Jaebum’s sentence faded off as he saw the boy nod.

“Yes i am one of Aphrodite's kids. I’m Mark.” The pink haired boy smiled and Jaebum swore he would have gone blind because of how bright it was.

“Do you mind if i sit with you? it wouldn't sit well with me if i just left you alone in here.” Mark suggested, his hands behind his back still as he waited for Jaebum’s answer.

Jaebum didn’t speak, knowing his voice would probably fail him. He did manage to nod though, causing Mark to smile as he sat himself on the bed beside Jaebum.

“C-can i ask you a question?” Mark asked, his gaze moving from the younger male down to his sweater paws.

“Uh yeah sure, go ahead.” Jaebum nodded and he saw Mark hesitate to speak a bit. “Is… is the normal world.. Outside of the camp, is it cool?” the pink haired male asked in a small tone.

“It’s just that, i’ve never been able to live like a normal person, i’ve been here for as long as i can remember.” Mark added on. “And how old are you?” Jaebum asked, tilting his head.

“23 years old. I haven’t set foot out of camp at all for who knows how long.” Mark sighed. Jaebum watched Mark, noticing how small his frame was compared to his own.

He quickly shook his head, ridding himself of any unwanted thoughts before answering Mark’s previous question. “The outside world isn’t that cool, though i guess that just depends on your social standing.” He shrugged.

“What was your social standing? Did you have a lot of friends?” Mark asked, raising his gaze to look back at Jaebum again.

“Well, yes and no. I guess Jackson and Yugyeom were the only real friends i had, other people i would talk to every now and then but i would never hang out with them.” Jaebum replied as he moved to lay back, his head coming in contact with a soft pillow.

“The only friends i have are the ones here at camp, i’ve never met a full blooded mortal other than my dad.” Mark said, fidgeting with the bottom of his shirt.

“That must suck…” Jaebum muttered but who was he kidding? Mark is the son of Aphrodite. I’m pretty sure everyone throws themselves at him anyways. He thinks to himself.

Mark let out a soft sigh. “It does kinda suck, being Aphrodite’s offspring comes with some cons ya know?” He said, glancing back at the male laying down.

“How could being the son of Aphrodite be bad?”

“Well, for one, you never know if people like you for you or if its because you look like what they want in a partner.” Mark answered.

Jaebum was silent for a moment. “I never thought of it that way..” Mark only shrugged in response.

“It’s whatever now. Seokjin is more into having people like him for his looks then having actual friends, i’m the polar opposite of him."

“That much is obvious. I met him earlier, he’s really..”

“Clingy? Touchy? Flirty? He’s all of those, and he’ll make sure you know it.” Mark let out a soft chuckle.

“He seems like that type of person.” Jaebum sighed, closing his eyes before removing his glasses.

It went silent, before Mark spoke up again. “Jaebum, how do i look to you? You know, am i to your liking..?”

Jaebum opened his eyes slightly again, peeking at the male who had his back turned still, thankfully.

“Yes you’re definitely to my liking Mark, and not just because of the way you look.”

“Can you describe what i look like to you…? I rarely ever hear anyone talk about my appearance.” Mark said, not looking back at Jaebum as he speaks.

“Well.. You have rose pink hair for one, your eyes are brown color but with a mix of pink in them. You have strong bone structure in your face. As for your body, you’re small but still perfect in every way.” Jaebum explained honestly.

“Jae,” Mark began turning around and Jaebum scrambled to put his glasses back on. “W-what?”

“You see me in my true form, ya know that?” Mark said, moving to face Jaebum.

“I-i do?? Is that a good thing?” Jaebum asked, brows furrowed in confusion slightly

“Yes it is a good thing, Jaebum, for me at least.” Mark nodded, moving to sit on his legs. “There's only a few people i know of that do see me as my true form.”

“And who are those people?” Jaebum tilted his head. Before Mark was able to answer or reply, Jackson poked his head into the tent.

“Hey Markie, Jae, stop flirting and get out here, Yoongi’s making wine for the party tonight.” The satyr said, a big smile on his face.

“First off, we weren’t flirting.” Mark said as he stood up, fixing his shirt. “And second of all, why are you so excited, you aren’t even allowed to drink wine, Jack. You have to be sober at all times.”

“Aw come on Mark, a few cups won’t hurt me.” Jackson said with a pout. Mark rolled his eyes as he looked back at Jaebum. “Come on then. Let’s go.”


End file.
